


Showtime

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [10]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Persona Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sixty-nine, TV World (Persona 4), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unrealistic physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader wakes up in a place they don’t remember coming to. A place where Adachi is completely in control. Nor does he have qualms about taking advantage of that.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off the new year with my favorite bastard! This went through a lot of thought-process stages. I was gonna go with straight-up Persona-fucking, but it ended up more light and more Persona-assisted-fucking, I guess? But I’ve been wanting to do something regarding the tv world for months now. Figured I’d finally get around to it and dig this one out of my concept files. (Chose to go with 'Creator Chose Not To Use Warnings But May Apply' as the line between Dubcon and Noncon is a little weird again here, so you've been warned.
> 
> That aside. enjoy the Happy New Year smut.

Blackness. Silence. Heaviness. They surrounded you in a foggy embrace. Slowly coming to, you lingered in the darkness behind your eyelids, waiting for your mind to piece everything back together and fully come awake. You opened your eyes, blinking blearily and mulling over pieces of cloudy memories, trying to force them to make sense. What had you been doing? The last thing you remembered was browsing some new electronics in Junes - window shopping, really. You had stopped to inspect one of the new television models with half interest, but what then?

You pursed your lips in recollection, focused on the still fuzzy sight of concrete beneath you. Something had bumped you from behind - hard - and you had stumbled forward. After that, all you remembered was the stomach-churning sensation of falling, falling, falling… and then nothing. Not until you came to, disoriented and cloaked in an oppressively thick atmosphere. 

Your head clearing a little more, you noted several things. Something thin but strong was tangled around your wrists and ankles, more of it looped loosely around your torso and neck, cool and slick. A fleeting glance told you it was something like the violently yellow tape used to cordon off police scenes. The tape was a garishly bright contrast to the backdrop of bloody red and black that swallowed up the silhouettes of dilapidated structures in the distance. 

The bonds and depressing surroundings weren’t the only things that concerned you. The cling of fabric on your skin was notably absent, but neither chill nor uncomfortable heat met your skin. If it hadn’t been for the almost tangible weight of the atmosphere and the tendrils of thick fog spiraling here and there, obscuring your sight in all directions, you might have considered everything simply strange. But between everything; the fetters, the fog, the thick air, and your nudity, you were ill at ease; the tension intensifying the more your head cleared.

“Where… where am I? Why does everything feel so… heavy?” You asked what appeared to be no one.

The sound of a man’s laughter and a voice from the fog startled you, making you flinch against your binds. “Well, well, look who decided to wake up.” The voice sounded familiar, though you couldn’t quite place it until the speaker stepped closer from beyond the fog. “Was starting to think the fog got to you.”

Confusion set in thicker as you stared dumbly at the police detective you knew as Tohru Adachi. A man you had seen in passing as he tended to the petty complaints of townsfolk or did his best to hide from his daily duties. Any conversations you had with the plain, but friendly man had been short and mostly cordial. Sure, he seemed to have some issues fully accepting what personal space was, but it came off harmless enough. Adachi honestly was so unthreatening in almost any other setting you would have been happy to see him.

But what was he doing here in this place filled with gloom and crumbled buildings and twisted cars and signs? And why did he sound so casual and unbothered? Surely the setting was cause for some kind of alarm?

Your eyes swept over him again, taking him in more carefully. You paused on his face and the sight made your heart skip a beat in fear, a chill creeping up your back. A feral grin greeted you, its menace accented by fiery gold eyes that cast an eerie pallor over his face. To say something was off was an understatement. He radiated a sense of arrogance and danger and power, not a shred left of the warmth and harmlessness you had come to recognize in him.

“Adachi? What’s going on?” Your voice came out perplexed, though steadier than expected with how your heart drummed. “Where are we?” You repeated. Surely you were just seeing things and Adachi was here to assist you like the goofy, but trustworthy police detective you had come to expect, right?

His sinister smile twitched wider at one corner as if he could hardly contain it, displaying a smug hint of teeth. “Let’s just say it’s my own little slice of reality.” His explanation, given in a cold, relaxed tone, did little to ease your concerns.

“What does that mean? And if this is your, er, reality, why am _I_ here?”

“It _means_ I’m a god here, and you’re here to serve.”

Something in your gut twisted, and you weren’t sure whether it was pleasant or sickening. A god? Here to _serve_? What in the world was he talking about? Were you hearing him right? “To serve?” You questioned, blinking owlishly at him.

Adachi heaved a long-suffering sigh, hanging his head. “You really are a stupid bitch, aren’t you?” He returned his gaze to meet yours, moving closer until he was a few paces away. “Guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself.”

Adachi’s focus turned from you, fixating on something past your shoulders. You were abruptly aware of the presence of _something_ behind you. Something with an ominous, tangible aura of power that made you shudder and goosebumps prickle over your skin. When you had inspected the tape on your wrist earlier, turning your head, you had noticed nothing in the corner of your vision. What had you missed, and why did it feel so disturbing?

“Magatsu-Izanagi, why don’t you give our guest a proper welcome?” Adachi suggested, his unsettling, toothy smile returning. 

“Magatsu-Who?” You asked. What the hell was happening? 

You were about to conclude you had lost your mind - or Adachi had - when something wrapped itself beneath your arms and around your torso. Looking down, the sight of red hands tipped with claw-like black nails met your gaze and you squirmed away from the touch instinctively. They looked clean, despite their otherworldly color, but their touch was hot, wet, and sticky, as if drenched in something horrifyingly like blood. When they moved, you expected them to leave behind a bloody smear, but nothing except the eerie, sticky sensation remained.

You learned quickly you couldn’t move far from their touch, bound as you were. The makeshift bonds were flexible, but unnaturally strong and taut, holding you to a small range of motion. The monstrous hands smoothed up and down your torso for a moment, teasing and almost tender. 

“Aa, stop, wait!” You cried out and protested when one hand palmed a breast, claws digging into the skin, while the other dipped to your thighs. “What’s going on?!” You shouted, wriggling away from the touch as best you could. 

The strange, bloodlike stickiness was a stark contrast to the pleasurable stimulation on your sensitive skin. You strove to ignore it all, meeting Adachi’s yellow gaze again. There was a dangerous glint in it you couldn’t be sure wasn’t your imagination.

“Adachi, you need to let me down from here, right no-aah!” You tried to make your voice firm, demanding, your point crystal clear, but your words melted into another cry when one of the thin red fingers slipped between your folds and drew up and down, brushing over your clit. 

“What was that? I couldn’t tell over the sound of you moaning like a slut,” Adachi mocked, obviously enjoying watching you squirm.

The clawed finger, joined soon after by a second, continued to rub your clit for a moment, before returning to your folds and spreading them apart, a ribbon of fluid hanging between the digits. It shocked you to realize how wet you had become so easily, despite your predicament.

“Adachi, what… what is touching me?” You composed yourself long enough to ask in a shaky voice before another cry left your lips.

Adachi thought about it for a second, tapping his jaw with one finger, his eerie gaze never moving away. “Guess you could call it another part of me,” he said with a half-hearted shrug. “But shouldn’t you be asking more important questions?” His gaze flicked down to where the clawed fingers parted your folds. “Maybe we should talk about how wet you are after waking up bound and naked?” He suggested, his tone taunting.

“No, I’m not-”

“Don’t try and lie to me, baby, I can see you dripping from here.” Adachi cut you off, his sneer curling wider. “You like the idea of being at my mercy that much, huh? You don’t even know exactly what’s touching you and it’s still turning you on.” He accused when a whimper slipped through your lips. “Are you just that much of a whore?”

You shook your head stubbornly, biting down on your lip and trying to refuse the noises that longed to escape. The swelling tension in your gut grew as the bloody red fingers drew invisible circles over your clit, another hand palming and pinching a breast. You squeezed your eyes shut in an effort to block out the sensation.

“This can’t be real. I must be dreaming...aaah… or something,” you argued to yourself, unable to stop another moan from breaking free.

“If you say so, sweetheart. But there’s no point in fighting it. Everything here bends to my control,” Adachi assured you confidently. “Everything in this is world is _mine_. That includes a dumb little slut like you.”

Your eyes blinked open, and you met his menacing golden gaze as sternly as you could muster. “Adachi, stop. I’m not a-” you started, trying to sound determined, but your voice betrayed you, coming out breathless and thick.

“Not a slut?” Adachi tossed his head back and clapped a hand to his forehead with a cruel laugh. “If you could see how you look right now, you’d know that’s a joke!” He exclaimed, speech dripping with amusement.

As if on cue, a string of whimpering gasps poured from you, the taut coil in your gut winding overwhelmingly tight and hot, the muscles in your thighs tensing along with it. “See? Can’t you even hear yourself? Can’t keep that whore mouth shut for a second.” Adachi paused. “But maybe I can fix that for you.” 

He cast a look over your shoulder to whatever held you in its grip. The sticky, hot fingers on your cunt drew away immediately, as did those on your chest, and the building tension died off, dwindling to an aching hum. Relieved to be free of the strange hands, you fell limp against your restraints, urging your pounding heart to be still. Most of all, you begged your traitorous cunt to calm down and stop spasming

You hardly had time to collect yourself before the world spun around you and the bonds on your limbs re-adjusted until you were hanging from them upside down. You shut your eyes again, trying to stave off the sense of vertigo and swallowing a wave of nausea. When you opened your eyes again, Adachi had stepped closer and you were face level with the crotch of his slacks, staring at the bulge in the dark fabric.

He smoothly undid his buckle and the catch of his pants, reaching inside and pulling out the erection straining against the fabric. Up so close, you could see every detail of his cock, from the thick pearl of pre-cum leaking from the slit to the way it twitched in his hand as he gave it a lazy stroke to the veins standing out his skin. The sticky, hot sensation of the clawed hands returned, both playing with your nipples, making you moan again, and your mouth fell open in an ‘oh’.,

Adachi took the chance to shove his cock past your lips, dulling your moans and stuffing your mouth so full you almost choked. He rolled his hips a few times, letting out a pleased sigh and wrapping his hands around your thighs. ”Aah, there, a better use for that mouth,” he groaned blissfully.

Despite the discomfort of the awkward orientation and Adachi’s invasion of your mouth, you couldn’t help but keep moaning and whining from the touch on your breasts, each sound deafened by Adachi’s cock, much to his pleasure. The sounds pitched louder when he bent forward, running his fingers along your cunt, so wet and invitingly close. “Man, you really are soaked. I think you owe me a taste,” he decided, scissoring his fingers and dipping his lips between them.

The hot brush of his tongue made you cry out louder, involuntarily thrusting your hips toward the sensation while writhing against the attention on your chest. It wove through your dripping slit, teasingly running over your clit, before sinking back to your hole and slipping in brazenly. The slick sound that reached your ears through your muffled moans was obscene and made your cunt clench and a shiver shake your body.

All the while, Adachi rocked his hips roughly, his cock sinking in and out of your mouth. The thick taste of salt and pre-cum filled your mouth, along with an acrid taste in the back of your throat whenever his cock pushed too far and you gagged reflexively. Hanging upside down began to weigh on you. A wave of heat gathered in your face and your head pounded harder than the excited pulse in your throat.

But even the rushing blood didn’t stop the warmth pooling between your legs or the tension in your core, Your pussy squeezed greedily, mostly around nothing, save for when Adachi’s tongue slid as deep inside as he could shove it. Your breathing, already strained and broken by the push of Adachi’s dick, hitched more heavily and shallow.

You came with a stifled shout, the notes that escaped around Adachi’s cock loud and desperate as the pleasure washed over you. The sound spurred Adachi to fuck your face harder and faster, strangling your cries with the snap of his hips. He pulled his mouth back and when he spoke his voice was cruel, but thick and excited, “Can’t keep quiet even with a full mouth, huh?” He said, giving an extra rough buck.

The monstrous touch from behind matched Adachi’s excitement, claws pinching and palming your skin more roughly. Now and then, they swept away from your chest, scraping along your sides and torso hard enough to leave marks, but not enough to break the skin. Eventually, one moved to cradle the back of your skull, rendering you even more at the mercy of Adachi’s ruthless thrusts. The other returned to your tits, indecisively swapping between the two mounds.

The rock of Adachi’s hips picked up speed and his rhythm faltered, lingering for an instant, fully sheathed in your mouth and throat and groaning like a beast. His thrusts became more desperate and unrestrained until he stiffened all at once, spilling into your mouth with a particularly hard thrust. You sputtered around his cock while he moaned, long and low and satisfied, struggling to swallow the hot jets of cum flowing down your throat and not choke from the awkward angle and rough tempo.

When Adachi pulled out, you coughed and tried to soothe your spasming throat, burning and sore. Your surroundings whirled a second time, disorienting you once more as you tried to regain your breath, and you were right side up again. You closed your eyes, fighting the throbbing lightheadedness that came as the blood rushed back where it belonged. “F-fuck,” you cursed the sensation, voice raspy and cracked. You swallowed hard, wincing when that, too, made your throat sting.

“What’s wrong?” Adachi asked sarcastically. In an unsuitably soft gesture, his thumb swept over your cheek, brushing away one of the tears that had first welled up while he fucked your mouth. “I thought a cute little slut would enjoy a mouthful of cum.”

You flushed hotly, his words mortifying and frustrating. He knew damn well what was wrong. “Just… d-dizzy,” you croaked, peeking at him.

His baleful yellow eyes met you closer than expected and you recoiled away, startled - or tried to at least. The police tape around your body had rearranged itself again. Your limbs remained securely bound, though new loops spiraled around your waist and upper thighs, holding your legs out in front of you and spread open. The grip of the black-clawed beast that Adachi had called Magatsu-Izanagi persisted, content to hold your ass in a tight grip. You hissed as the black nails dug deeper into your skin from your flinching.

“Adachi, y-you’ve had your fun. Get me out of these,” you demanded, your weak voice unconvincing. “And away from… whatever this thing is.” The hot, sticky sensation of its touch continued to make you feel uneasy and dirty.

Adachi chuckled between his teeth at your attempted show of authority. “It’s cute you think you’re the one in charge here. What’d I tell you before?” He grinned, stepping between your legs.

When you felt the head of his cock slide wetly against your lips, you glanced down, surprised to find him hard again - or was he still hard from before? Your gaze snapped back up to his, trying once more to look stern and intimidating. 

“This is my world. Consider yourself lucky I’m letting you enjoy it, too.” He said, leaning in to whisper in your ear, the head of his dick just barely gliding into your opening.

You bit your lip, attempting to ignore the indecent sensation. “I’m warning you, Adachi, I’m no-aah,” the quick snap forward of his hips took your breath away, turning your threat into another broken moan as he filled you in one thrust, “-not your plaything!” You stubbornly ground out.

“Oh, wrong again.” Adachi’s voice had grown more excited, dripping with desire and mad glee. “In here, you’re whatever I want you to be.” He pulled out to the head, only to slam back inside your body. “And right now, I say you’re my _perfect_ little fucktoy.”

Distracted by the full, heady stretch of his cock buried in you, you hardly noticed the shifting of Magatsu-Izanagi’s clawed red hands again. Adachi’s replaced them eagerly, cupping your ass and lending more control to the rhythm of his hips. It was only when its hands snaked around your throat and tightened you realized where they had gone.

Your eyes flew wide and your stomach sank, your pulse pounding even harder in your throat under the pressure. The sudden shock must have shown on your face because Adachi leered wider at you, golden eyes made creepier by the sadistic gleam in them. “Heh, what’s the matter, baby? Feeling afraid now? What happened to that feisty look on your face?” He mocked, continuing to pound into you at a hard, careless pace.

You yanked at your bindings in panic as the powerful grip on your throat squeezed harder, spots dancing on the edge of your vision. “Aa-Adachi..” you started, very aware of how meek and frightened you sounded.

Despite the terror, despite the ache in your throat, despite the callous, lusty yellow eyes glaring back at you, there was a familiar sensation stirring in your core. A strangled, wheezy moan slipped past the unforgiving grip and your pussy clenched harder around Adachi’s cock even as you struggled for breath.

“Fuck, you’re so damn tight. Getting off on this, too, huh?” There was a hint of incredulity in his voice, as if he could hardly believe his luck. “Aren’t you just a sick little bitch?”

You wanted to shake your head and refute his words. But the lack of air dulling your vision and growing pleasure in your abdomen was affecting your will to continue denying him. The desire to breathe and to sate the swelling tension seemed suddenly far more important than resistance or dignity. “A-Adachi… please, I can’t…” your words trailed off, each a struggle.

“Oh, now you’re begging? How pathetic. But I guess since you asked nicely…” He sneered, his widening smile clear in his tone.

The pressure left your neck and Magatsu-Izanagi’s hands took a place on your chest again, kneading cruelly. You coughed and spluttered again, drawing in a deep, glorious breath. Even trying to fill your lungs, you whimpered and groaned. So many sensations all at once made it impossible not to. The hard stroke of Adachi’s cock driving into you combined with the clawed touch and how sweet it felt to breathe made you feel dizzy all over again.

“Fu-fuck, Adachi!” You cried out, all sense and fight abandoned in favor of giving in to the overwhelming sensations.

“Fuck, that’s it. Say my name again,” Adachi growled filthily, thrusting harder into you at the sound of his name on your tongue.

You obeyed, calling his name in a hoarse and breathless manner without hesitation over and over, lost in the surge of arousal and pain and endorphin. Adachi cursed viciously against your skin, moving to your neck and biting down hard where bruises were already budding from his Persona’s grasp. The fresh pain only made your broken cries pitch higher, gaining volume as you regained some breath.

You came undone again, your second climax more violent. You clenched your fists, nails carving angry red crescents into your palms, your screams ragged and almost painful. Adachi responded excitedly to the frantic spasms of your cunt around him and your wails, hips canting harder until each thrust stung. “That’s it, fuck. Ready for more of my cum, slut?” His voice was the most excited you’d heard yet, a breathy, dangerous hush punctuated with a groan.

His hips stalled again, though the sounds that rolled off his tongue were even more filthy than before, a visceral punch to the gut that made you squirm and match them as your orgasm ebbed. He buried his face among the forming bruises on your throat and emptied himself, cum leaking out hot and sticky onto your thighs around his cock. Several more soft, lewd groans escaped his mouth, rumbling against your skin. Spent, he pulled out but moved no further.

The oppressive, heavy atmosphere returned as the adrenaline and pleasure faded, leaving you sore, sweaty, and tired. Your heart and pulse still raged, chest rising and following heavily. Adachi’s labored breathing rose in complement to your own. You sagged against the caution tape holding you aloft and tried to gather yourself. You flushed all over again, deeply embarrassed at how thoroughly and quickly you had discarded all sense despite your protests.

Adachi straightened up, but remained close, fisting one hand in your hair with a sharp tug, forcing you to meet his eyes again and making you wince and yelp. “Still think you’re dreaming, sweetheart? Or should I show you some more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Magatsu-Izanagi feeling blood-drenched/slicked is partly headcanon on my part, though it has been described before as a blood/filth drenched Izanagi before, which is where the headcanon comes from.
> 
> If there was a part you particularly liked, don't be afraid to let me know! If you’d like to follow me elsewhere, I post my work to Tumblr (and ramblings on process/concepts/etc. and what I plan to write next), as well as Twitter @BijuyoAO3 !
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
